The present invention relates to an inexpensive sanitary forearm protector for use with surgical gloves in the dental and medical field and for health care workers in general.
A clean and distinct hygienic barrier between doctor and patient, or in the laboratory, is necessary in all health care fields. The prevention of transmission of body fluids and germs in these conditions retards the spread of all diseases. Sanitary gloves normally available and used in the medical and dental fields are currently comprised of thin but strong rubber material and are relatively inexpensive. These gloves are purchased and used in large numbers and are found in nearly every dental and/or medical office.
However, the gloves protect only the hand and lower wrist. Even if they were extended to attempt to cover the forearm, they would not only be uncomfortably snug allowing no breathing space for the entire arm and hand, but the forearm portion would also tend to slide or roll back down the arm during use. The material of which they are comprised has also been known to cause allergic reactions to the sensitive back of the hand; moreover in many, and in fact in most, situations requiring the use of these gloves, hygienic protection is often needed for the forearm, particularly in those situations where short sleeves are worn. It is quite common for blood and the like to find its way onto the forearms of a dentist or physician while working on a patient, thus inviting infection, spread of disease, and general uncleanliness. Moreover, moisture buildup can also occur in the palm of the hand caused by perspiration and inability to breathe through the tight fitting glove.
It is important that any forearm protection stay in place on the forearm without tendency to collapse down to the wrist or slide up the forearm, that it be inexpensive, that it be of one size universally adaptable to use with surgical hand gloves commercially available and that it be disposable. It is further important that the forearm protection be extremely light, non-bulky, and that it not interfere or impede the movement of the fingers, hand and arm. It must be relatively cool when worn, allowing for the skin to breathe, particularly given the tight fitting nature of the surgical glove on the hand.
The current invention then provides a semi-rigid but light-weight forearm protector to be worn partially under standard surgical gloves. It is comprised of a light and thin semi-rigid material having non-penetrable and absorption capability which, in combination, opens the space in the palm of the hand for breathing and at the same time absorbs the moisture, to avoid moisture buildup in the hand.
Consequently it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive disposable sleeve and forearm protector to be used with standard rubber surgical gloves and that is semi-rigid to assure that it stays in place on the forearm during use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a protector while maintaining principally the same utility and dexterity as provided by surgical gloves alone, that is light-weight, and that helps prevent moisture buildup in the palm of the hand when in use.
Other objects and features of the invention and objectives and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the foregoing and the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific invention disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.